


Calm

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [15]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Confessions of love, Early morning fluff, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: And to think, declarations of love all came from a Buddhist proverb.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15, aka the closest to halfway as we'll get. Sick of me yet?
> 
> But, sick of me or not, I still appreciate every comment and kudos that is left for me. The help to feed a starving artist. :)

Peggy had once heard a Buddhist proverb, where Buddha was thirsty, but when he went to the river to get water, he found that a bull had crossed it, stirring it and making it muddy. Instead of giving up, Buddha sat and waited for hours, until the river had calmed and the water was drinkable. It was supposed to be a metaphor for calming the mind; instead of giving up and continuing to be disturbed and busy, sit for a while, and let your mind calm before you do anything rash.

In theory, it made sense. But for her, it never worked like that. Even if she tried, there was alway a current running deep in her mind. The water was always muddy, but she just learned to live with it. It worked for her, though. A busy mind made for a busy person which made for an effective worker. But at night, when all she wanted to do was sleep, she couldn’t. The river continued to be muddy, and thoughts continued to run through her head, leaving her to lie awake for hours on end.

That is, until she met Daniel.

The first night they slept in the same bed, she slept soundly, falling asleep and staying there. Peggy assumed it was a fluke, considering they’d spent the last couple of hours engaged in strenuous activity, and that the next nights would be back to their normal sleeplessness.

But they never did. Every night she spent with him, she slept a solid eight hours, waking up curled in his arms and refreshed. Not that she was complaining, she enjoyed being alert without having caffeine, but she still found it perplexing.

The Buddhist proverb never came to her mind until one morning many months after her and Daniel had moved in together. Nine months of solid sleep every night, and Peggy finally realized that Daniel was the factor that had changed.

It was him who was able to settle the river, letting the mud sink to the bottom and let her thoughts become clear again. Why it was, she didn’t know, but for some reason, he was the only person capable of shutting her mind off. He was the only one she trusted enough to let her thoughts die, confident that he could hold her up and not let her fall once she put her guard down.

It was that morning, just as the soft dawn was becoming brighter, the last stars of the night lying to rest and the first birds of the morning starting to sing, was when she realized all of this. Was this love? Was love finding the person you could share your thoughts with, trusting them enough to let them into your mind to soothe the raging river? Maybe not for everyone, but during the soft morning, with colors beginning to paint themselves across the sky, Peggy realized that that is what love is for her.

She reached out, cupping his cheek and stroking it, feeling the beginning of stubble underneath her fingers. She studied his sleeping features, the slight lines of his face disappearing and making him look years younger as she felt a wave of her newfound feeling for him. Love. It wasn’t infatuation, and it wasn’t just fondness or affection, though those were part of it. It was love, pure and simple.

He slowly inhaled, slightly stretching as he opened his eyes, giving her a drowsy smile. “Morning.”

Usually, she would have apologized for waking him, or she would have returned his greeting, but today, she didn’t. Today, she said something that she had never said to him before. “I love you.”

His eyes widened and his smile broadened, pulling her deeper into his arms and closer to his body as she wound her arms around his neck, nuzzling her head into the crook of his shoulder. “I love you too, Peg.”

She grinned, never thinking that those words would have such an effect on her but coming from him, they did.

Slowly, they drifted back to sleep, curled into each other’s bodies and their hearts beating as one.


End file.
